


you know too much (i wanted to like you)

by notall2gether



Series: Ib Drabbles [2]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, i write much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/pseuds/notall2gether
Summary: Mary never expected Garry to pick up that book...





	you know too much (i wanted to like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah…angst.

You don’t notice, at first, when Garry picks up the book that contains your secret.

You’d forgotten that it was kept here, to be honest. You’re distracted flipping through one of your storybooks when you hear Garry gasp quietly.

You look up from your book and your eyes widen ever-so-slightly when you see the book that he’s holding. You realize then what you, at some level, knew all along: Garry is the one that you’ll have to kill.

You quietly place your book back on the shelf and innocently walk up to him. He seems to be staring at the pages of the book in shock.

“Whatcha reading?” you ask once you’re standing right next to him.

He jumps when he notices how close you’re standing. He vaguely reminds you of how the dolls act when one of the Ladies catches them coloring outside of the Sketchbook.

What’s the word? Ah, yes.  _ Guilty. _

Before he can recover from his surprise, you reach into his coat pocket and pull out his rose.

“Such a pretty rose,” you say, twirling the rose’s stem between your fingers. “Such a lovely shade of blue…” You look up at him then, though you try to ignore the stricken look on his face. “Are there roses like this in the real world?”

You wait for an answer. He doesn’t speak. You tilt your head to the side slightly. “…well?”

After a long moment, he shakes his head, confirming your suspicions.

“Didn’t think so,” you say. “Roses like this just seem too beautiful to be real.” You pause for dramatic effect before adding, “then, what, I wonder, does it mean that your rose is a type that doesn’t actually exist?”

You finger a petal, then. Garry flinches when he sees this.

“Mary…please give that back.”

You hesitate, glancing down at the rose you hold in your hands, before smiling at him.

“Sorry, Garry. I can’t do that.”

You dart through the door before he can react, slamming it behind you.

You ignore Garry’s shout as you head for the doll room. You enter, and smile when you find yourself surrounded by your best friends.

After a minute or so, you start pulling off the petals of the flower, one by one.

“Loves me…loves me not…”

When Garry finally enters the room behind you, his face looks pale. He’s clearly feeling the loss of petals.

“Loves me…loves me not…oh, hello Garry. Come to join our party?”

He doesn’t answer.

“Loves me…why are you ignoring me? Isn’t that rude, out in the real world?”

“What would you know about the real world? You’ve never been there!”

“Loves me not…You don’t have to be scared of him, friends…”

The dolls surrounding you stir slightly. Garry’s face seems to lose a little more color.

“Loves me…Don’t worry about him. He’s nearly dead anyways…loves me not…”

“Mary…please stop…” 

There are only two petals left…

“Loves me…” You go to pull off the last petal, but your hand stops, and you glance up at Garry. 

“You know, I didn’t want to do this. I wanted to like you. But you didn’t leave me any choice.” He tried to reply, but you cut him off. “For what it’s worth…you'd have made a good brother.”

You pull off the last petal, tossing it over your shoulder without finishing the game. You knew how that would end, and you’re not the slightest bit surprised.

Garry’s body falls to the floor as you drop the petal-free stem. You move towards the door but find it locked. With a sigh, you glance down at your leg. A single doll is clinging to it.

_ Don’t go. _

“You know I have to,” you whisper.

_ We don’t understand. _

“I know you don’t…but I really do. I’d take you with me if I could, you know that.”

_ We don’t want you to leave. You’re our friend. _

You smile sadly at that.

“I’ll miss you.”

There was a finality to those last words. The door lock clicked open.

_ Never forget us. _

“I promise I won’t.”

The doll lets go of your leg, and you leave them behind.

You sigh, brush of your skirt and make your way towards Ib. There’s a new life waiting for you outside of the Fabricated World, you know it.

All you need to do now is take it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Garry. I kill you too often and I’m sorry.
> 
> The dolls were not originally planned to be in this drabble, but they shoehorned their way in anyway.


End file.
